The Games We Play
by Indigobuni
Summary: Sookie is a junior in college and really likes senior Eric. Can she get him to stop playing games? Story contains sexual tension and AH All Human cast.
1. Spin the Bottle Game

AN: This story came about from some late night ficleting in the Sookieverse threads. The chapters are short, but fraught with sexual tension LOL. It's all about Playa Eric, and the games he likes to play with Sookie. Two warnings: 1. This is AH - All Human cast, and 2. Rated M for Mature Themes. This will probably be less than 10 chapters. I hope you like it. It's just some silliness while I work on my longer story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I know it was a high school game, but the movie had just ended and I didn't know what else we could do to occupy our evening. It was still rather early for us college students, around eight o'clock, and there were six of us sitting in various stages of boredom, when an odd idea popped into my head, "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"

Amelia and Pam looked at me shocked that I could even suggest such a thing, but Bill's and Eric's ears perked up. Sam was the only one who looked confused. _Poor Sam_. He had been so sheltered growing up.

"I've never played that before. What happens?" Sam's face tinged red as he lowered his eyes admitting ignorance.

I patted his arm, since he was sitting close to me. "It's okay. All we do is sit in a circle and take turns spinning an empty bottle. Whoever the open part lands on, that's who you kiss."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really? Umm, what if it lands on another guy?"

Bill roared with laughter. "Well, then I guess you gotta kiss one of us...but no tongue kay." We all couldn't help but laugh at that one. Bill was such a goof sometimes.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed an empty glass soda bottle I had planned on recycling. It was perfect for the occasion. Luckily, the floor in the living room was hardwood, so the bottle would spin easily. When I returned, the others had already formed a circle, leaving an empty space for me.

Before we began Amelia set down the rules. It had to be a kiss on the lips for at least three seconds. If the bottle landed between two people, you had to kiss each of them. The only concession we made was for Pam. If the bottle landed on the same sex, we had the option of kissing that person on the cheek, but for opposite sex, it had to be the lips.

One by one, we all took turns spinning the clear glass. It was pretty funny for the first fifteen minutes, and the first set of spins went like this.

Amelia kissed Sam on the lips

Bill kissed Pam on the lips

Pam kissed me on the cheek

Sam kissed Eric on the cheek, hesitantly I might add

I kissed Sam on the lips

Eric kissed me on the lips

Bill was a little put out that no one landed on him, so us girls took turns kissing him just to make up for it. He felt much better after that. The next set of spins weren't much different.

Amelia - Eric – lips

Bill - Sam – cheek

Pam - Bill – lips

Sam - Bill and Amelia - cheek and lips respectively

Me - Amelia and Eric - both lips; What can I say, I was being bold and Amelia was cute

Eric - Me – lips

We spun one more round and Eric landed on me again. Hmm, Eric had a knack for spinning it just right so it landed on me, constantly. Once okay, twice coincidence, but three times was pretty obvious.

That was fine with me. I was a junior at the University of Shreveport and Eric was a senior. He was gorgeous with his medium length blond hair and 6'4" frame. He had broad shoulders and was the captain of the college soccer team, and I was totally in love with him.

Amelia, Pam and I met our freshman year and this year we were renting an off campus house, which was so much better than living in the dorms. We felt freer without all the rules of a dorm, even though we laid down some rules of our own. It was also nice to shower without ten other girls in the bathroom with you.

Amelia was an art history major and just came back from spending a summer in Italy, studying the Masters. Pam was a political science major and was hoping to make it into law school. As for me, I was an English major with a communications minor. I wanted to get into public relations work after graduation.

Amelia and Sam were sort of going out. He was also a junior and a poli sci major. He and Pam would sit in the living room sometimes and talk shop. Sam and Bill were friends from childhood.

Bill was a second year senior because of his double major in biology and chemistry. He and Eric were both on the soccer team. Eric was majoring in biology as well, but he wanted to be a physical therapist. So that's how we all met. We had been friends for quite a while now.

After the third round of spin the bottle, Sam and Amelia excused themselves and left. I guessed they wanted to be alone, probably to continue the game on their own. So, it looked like the game was breaking up.

Pam could be a little prudish, but once she got wound up, she could be a hellcat. Tonight she was sort of in between. Pam was helping me clean up, when I snuck a glance at Eric and saw him nudging Bill. Suddenly Bill was on his feet in front of Pam and asking if she'd like to go out for ice cream. She was feeling a little peckish and graciously accepted. That left Eric and me alone, which I suspected was his plan.

Eric never gave me any indication, since I'd known him, that he was interested in me. I, on the other hand, could be read like an open book, which is probably why my face blushed every time he spoke to me. I could manage to speak to a whole room of people about any topic, but leave me alone in a room with Eric and I became a babbling brook.

I went into the kitchen and threw some used paper plates away, since we'd had pizza while watching the movie. As I was rinsing out the bottle, I felt a presence behind me, standing rather close behind me in fact. I turned off the water and stood there, not wanting to turn around. A very tall and muscular body pressed itself into me and a pair of strong hands settled on my shoulders and spun me around. Eric stood there with a very serious look on his face.

Without saying a word, he tipped my chin up and his deep blue eyes bore right through me. Shivers ran up and down my spine as my brain ceased to function. I knew what was coming. It was obvious. My heart was beating faster and my pulse raced. My breaths grew ragged and I was a goner with just one look.

He lowered his mouth to within centimeters of mine and whispered, "Too bad we didn't play seven minutes in heaven."

Before I had a chance to respond, even if I could have, he crushed his lips to mine in an explosive kiss. His tongue found its way into my mouth and swept through it like a tidal wave. His hands pressed against the fabric of my shirt as he palmed my breasts. I just moaned and melted into him, the rest of my body frozen in place. Even my arms couldn't move, and I so desperately wanted to fist my fingers through his gorgeous mane.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke off the kiss and backed away from me. "Thanks for a great evening. We'll have to do it again sometime."

With that, he left the house, leaving me completely frazzled and confused.


	2. The Cemetery Game

_AN: Thanks to all of you who read this story and especially those who reviewed it. This is a fun story to write. Yes, Playa Eric needs to get schooled; however I think he has a couple more chapters before he gets a taste of his own medicine. I promise Sookie will try her best, but he is the Master after all._

--------------------------------------------------------

For the next week I actively avoided Eric. Frankly, I wasn't sure what to make of that kiss, and maybe I was reading too much into it. What the hell was that about anyway? Also, I had a major exam and an oral presentation that needed my full attention.

But it was now late afternoon on Friday and this was about fun and relaxation. I was sitting in the bleachers watching the soccer game play out before my eyes. Amelia and Sam were sitting next to me cheering, but I was the biggest cheerleader there. It was the last period of the match and we were tied with less than a minute to go.

Suddenly Bill came out of nowhere and kicked the ball to Eric, who was already past midfield. The next thing we knew, the ball flew up and he head butted it right into the net. We were all whooping and hollering at the win, especially since it was Eric who scored the winning goal.

The team was all over him congratulating him, but I was probably the only one who noticed him glancing up into the stands and winking at me. My heart fluttered and my cheeks tinged red. I was so engrossed in watching him that I never even heard Amelia trying to get my attention.

"Sookie, geez, where are you?" She swatted my arm and I pivoted to look at her.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

She looked a bit annoyed that I wasn't paying attention. "I asked if you wanted to go with Sam and me to the Sports Shack and get something to eat. Bill and Eric are supposed to be joining us after they shower and change."

"Um, I think I'll pass. I'm not that hungry right now, and I have some studying to do." What a lame excuse. How many college students do you know that study on a Friday night?

She was making that 'I'm annoyed' look with her face again. "Surrrre. Okay, Miss Spongebob Studypants. I guess we'll see you when we see you."

I just shook my head at her comment and they left. As the bleachers emptied out, I sort of lingered behind. I wasn't really sure why. Perhaps it was to catch a glimpse of the one guy who made my skin tingle and my body ache from a single glance.

I leisurely climbed down, and instead of leaving the field, I ducked behind the bleachers. Yuk, I felt like I was swimming in a sea of garbage. People really don't clean up after themselves around here, do they?

I kicked stuff out of my path and made my way down to the other end, until I stopped in my tracks and realized I was getting close to the field house. What the heck was I doing? Spying? This was dumb. I just needed to turn around and march right back to the house.

"Get hold of yourself girl," I muttered aloud to myself. I emphasized my point with a light slap to the forehead.

"You really shouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to leave a mark on that pretty face of yours."

I spun around and stumbled over a discarded cup, losing my balance and almost falling. A hand grabbed my arm to steady me and when I looked up at my rescuer, I looked right into the eyes of Eric.

"You should watch where you're going." He was definitely smirking at me, "What are you doing underneath the bleachers anyway?" Like he didn't already know the answer.

"I, um…I was cutting through down here cause it was quicker." _Liar. You were spying and you know it._

Even through the garbage he smelled so good – fresh and clean. Plus, he was wearing Ulysse, which gave off a smell of earth and musk. "Aren't you going to the Sports Shack with the others?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I was just going to walk home." I started backing up a little to indicate I was getting ready to take off.

"Nonsense, I'll give you a lift." The sun had just about set and a shadow crept over us, covering us in the darkness of the bleachers. A tiny voice was screaming inside my brain to say no. _Stupid voice, shut up_.

"That would be great. It'll be dark by the time I get home, and I hate walking home after dark."

He picked up my hand and led me around obstacles until we got to his car. Eric's family came from money, so he naturally had the best, which meant he was driving a sleek black 2009 BMW Z4 convertible.

We sped out of the parking lot like hell itself was chasing us. "Uh, Eric could you please slow down a little?"

Not that I was criticizing his driving, but I didn't really want to die tonight. He just chuckled and eased up on the gas. Once my organs settled back down into my body, I noticed we were going the opposite direction of my house.

"Did you forget where I live?" I teased him.

He just grinned back at me and said, "I'm meeting a couple of friends first."

Oh and he just decided to bring me along? "I assume you're not talking about Sam, Bill, and Amelia at the Sports Shack?"

"Nah, I have somewhere more fun to go to."

I watched carefully as he made turns and drove this way and that. After about 10 minutes, he announced we were here. I looked around and shuddered. He had to be kidding.

St. Cecilia's Cemetery, read the sign on the black wrought iron gates. "You're meeting your friends in a graveyard?"

"Yep, why not? We like to kick back and have a few, and hey, it's not like anyone there is gonna tell on us right?" Eric might be a senior, but he was also smart. He skipped a grade when he was in high school, so he had just turned twenty one. I'm guessing some of his friends were still underage, which is why they weren't drinking out in public.

"We also like to play a few games out here."

"What kind of games?" My face was a myriad of expressions – confusion, puzzlement, caution, nervousness.

"Oh, you'll see." He had such a sly tone to his voice as he picked up my hand again and led me off into the darkness. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

*************************

"Eric where are you taking me?" I pulled back a little, but he had a hold of me and jerked me forward with him.

"You'll see. We're almost there." His grin told me I was probably in trouble. Why didn't I just turn and walk away at the bleachers? Why didn't I just go with Amelia and Sam to the Sports Shack? I could be munching on a burger and fries right now.

At first I didn't see anything as we made our way through the markers, but then in the distance I saw a flashlight come on.

"We're over here," a voice shouted to us.

As we approached, I saw two other guys and one girl sitting on top of some tombstones. They were drinking beer and from the looks of the empties on the ground, they had started the party already.

One of the guys I recognized, Al, tossed Eric a beer and asked if I wanted one. I politely declined. I'd had alcohol before, but I wasn't in the mood for it and probably needed to keep my wits about me. Eric introduced me to the others, Tara and Andy. They were teasing each other, and I don't mean verbally. I felt like opening my purse and handing them some cash for a room.

"You ready to start dude?" Al crushed his can and tossed it aside.

"You bet." He had a mischievous look about him and whatever they were up to it was definitely no good.

"Did you explain the rules to her?" He pointed to me with a leer.

"Uh, I was just about to." I didn't like the sound of this.

He turned to me and lowered his face so that his mouth was next to my ear. "The rules are very simple. The game is called keep away. You and Tara run, and whoever catches you…well, I'll let you use your imagination."

I was in complete and utter shock. "What? You've got to be kidding me. I'm not playing anything like that."

"Too late." He waggled his eyebrows and gave my butt a light spank.

As he started counting down from ten, Tara giggled and grabbed my hand and started to run with me in tow. I had no choice but to run with her or else I was going to fall flat on my face. After a few minutes, she let go and went her way. I stopped cold and spun around. I was going to head back to the car...that is if I could find my way.

Suddenly I saw a couple of flashlights in the distance and they were headed straight for me. I panicked and wound my way around the markers not knowing where I was going. I glanced back for only a second, when I hit a brick wall. At least it felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back and landed on my butt.

"Ouch!" My eyes were closed and I rubbed my butt where I had landed. When I opened them I saw a pair of legs standing in front of me. I slowly looked upwards and there, standing over me, was my captor. _Damn_.

*************************

It wasn't a brick wall I hit, it was Eric...and he _was_ like a brick wall. He chuckled and squatted before me. "You should look where you're going Sookie."

He reached out and I thought he was going to help me up, but he just cupped my face with his hand. I swatted it away, upset.

"I'm not playing this stupid game. I want to go home, **now**." I know, I was acting like a baby, but I did not want to be here right now. I made the mistake of looking him right in the eye. Okay...maybe I did want to be here.

"Ya know, if your butt is still smarting, I'd be happy to rub it for you."

_Yesyesyesyes_… "No, that's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

I twisted to one side to see where my purse was, and when I turned back he was leaning much, much closer. He was so close, in fact, that I had to lean back. Obviously that didn't stop him because he leaned forward again, and again I leaned back.

His arms were now on either side of me bracing his body as he hovered over me. I licked my lips and I felt his breath on my cheek. I was practically dripping at the site of the veins on his muscular arms.

"Eric..."

He repositioned himself and straddled my hips. A certain appendage of his was definitely pressing against my abdomen, straining to be released from those tight jeans. He put a finger to my lips. "Shhh."

My face showed confusion, but then I heard voices in the distance. Suddenly we were hit by two flashlights and I heard Al's voice. "Aww, damn, I wanted the new one. Eric, you have all the luck."

They took off, presumably after Tara, and Eric looked down at me, his fingers still on my lips. _Oh fuck me_, all I had to do was part my lips and reach out with my tongue, and if I opened my mouth wider, his fingers would just slip right in for me to suckle.

I felt him press himself harder into my abdomen and I knew he was doing it on purpose. His other hand pressed lightly against my collarbone and traveled down the valley to the buttons on my shirt. One by one he slowly unbuttoned each button, pushing the material away to reveal my red satin bra. I thought more about stopping him, but my body and my brain were pitched in a great battle, and I don't think my brain was winning.

His fingers, still on my lips, ghosted back and forth over them and he licked his lips at the sight of the swells of my breasts. He was eyeing them through the red like they were a pair of ripe juicy apples. With his free hand, he brushed over my swollen nipples, and they hardened further with each pass. A soft low moan escaped my lips, and my hips involuntarily pushed up to meet the apex of his jeans.

Just when he was about to undo the front clasp of my bra, he stopped and jumped off of me. A flash of lightening snaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Come on... let's get out of here."

So there I was, shirt hanging open, purse clutched under my arm, running hand-in-hand to his car, getting soaked to the skin from the rain that decided to pour down on us.

We dove into his car and he looked at me and grinned. "I guess I should take you home now."

I started buttoning up my shirt and all I could think was… _what the hell kind of game was he playing_?


	3. The Soccer Lesson

_AN: A couple people have asked me if I was going to do an EPOV. Normally I would, but this is really Sookie's story to tell. We may find out briefly in a future chapter what's up with him and the games, but for now... let's enjoy a nice game of soccer, shall we? *grins*. Oh, and yes, Sookie is going to start trying to get back at him, but bear with her. She's new at this and not very good...for now (insert evil laugh here)_

--------------------------------------------------------

**SOCCER GAME**

I was tired of whatever Eric's game was. Last Friday night at the cemetery was unbelievable, and I kicked myself for letting it get as far as it did. Christ, my blouse was open and everything. Of course, a part of me didn't mind. After all, this was Eric we were talking about, and I'd wanted him since I first laid eyes on him. I was by no means a virgin, but I wasn't ready to give it up with others around, let alone in a cemetery. Thank goodness for the thunder and lightening.

So, you'll have to forgive me if I was somewhat suspicious when he called me earlier today and asked me to meet him at the bleachers tonight just before sunset. I knew he didn't have practice or a game this evening, so I thought it was a strange place to meet.

First I debated whether I should go. Then, when I decided to see what he was up to, I must have paced back and forth in front of my closet for an hour. I swear I could see a path being worn into the carpeting. Amelia had passed by my room on more than one occasion and finally stopped and rolled her eyes at me.

She knew Eric's penchant for playing games. "Geez, girl, just pick something out to wear. Who cares what it is." She sat on the edge of my bed. "Look, Eric come across as a player, but from what I heard, he only does it to girls he really, really likes. Did you ever think of that? Maybe it's just his way."

I stared at her, mouth agape, ready to blast her for interfering, but shut it quickly. I had never thought of it that way. "So what should I do? You know I like him."

She did. I had told her from the minute I met him. "Simple. Fight fire with fire. He wants to play games to show you how much he likes you...you play back."

She grinned and delved into my closet. It was still warm out, and she pulled out an almost skin-tight pair of jeans that laced up the sides, but left exposed skin. Then she pulled out a halter top with a shelf bra that was aqua and white and set off my tan from the local tanning salon. Just before I left I threw on some white sandals and a shrug, which covered my shoulders and a heart shaped tattoo on the back of my left one.

I sat in my car at the stadium in a quandary. Should I get out or not? Was I really going to do this? Could I play as good a game as he was playing with me? I wasn't the type of person who played games, and I'd never done this before, but Amelia was right. I had to fight fire with fire. I sighed heavily and got out walking over to the bleachers.

At first glance I was alone, standing in the bleachers feeling a little silly, but then I caught a figure moving towards me from the other end of the row. It seemed like an eternity passed until he reached me, but there he was, standing in front of me. He was wearing track shorts that were stretched and left little to the imagination, and a tank top with the school mascot on it – University of Shreveport Tigers.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I tried to ask more business-like in tone.

"You look good tonight." His eyes drank me in from top to bottom.

I twisted from side to side. "Oh this ol' thing? I just threw it on."

I removed my shrug slowly, showing off my curves under the tight clothes I was wearing. I swear his bulge grew before my eyes and really tested the stretchiness of the already tightly stretched shorts fabric. He shifted his stance as if he was a little uncomfortable and winced.

"What's the matter, Eric?" I smirked, knowing that turnabout was fair play. I don't have an overly inflated ego about my looks, but I was very pretty, and was determined to flirt back.

He stammered a bit with his words, "I…um..."

"Were you guys practicing this evening? I didn't think there was soccer practice today." I walked down the steps towards the field, shrug in hand.

"Uh, no. I was just…practicing my kicks." I saw his eyes roaming my back, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Is what, what you think it is?" I grinned sheepishly. I knew he had seen it.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." I stopped and he came down behind me. I felt his fingers gently tracing the outline of the heart and my body shuddered under his touch.

I pulled away, though. I was the one who was supposed to be teasing him tonight. I looked over my shoulder and ran a hand over my right butt cheek. "It's not the only one I have." I winked at him and walked down all the way to the field, leaving him there with his mouth hanging open.

I turned and chuckled. In my most seductive voice, I asked, "I've always wanted to learn how to play soccer. Would you show me how to play with your ball?" I was pointing to what was sitting next to him on the bench…_or was I_?

He swallowed hard and just stood there. My eyebrows hitched. "Eric?"

He shook himself out of his hormone induced coma and grabbed the soccer ball, joining me on the field.

I scanned him up and down and again used my seductive voice. "So what position do you want me in?"

Again with the hard swallow. I was beginning to think he could dish it out. He just had a hard time taking it. My eyes went to his bulge. _Oh my, definitely a hard time._

"I…I play center."

"That's nice. I like being forward. Kind of makes me feel like I'm _on top_ of things." I emphasized a few words to get his pulse going quicker. "So, are you going to show me a few of your moves or what?"

I dropped the shrug and suddenly the corner of his lips curled up into a smirk. _Uh oh_. I didn't like that look, and something deep down told me I was in trouble. I hadn't thought this all the way through and I was kind of winging it. Poor choice of words on my part and Eric was much better at this than I was.

He dropped the ball and came around behind me, his lips pressed to my ear. "I have several moves you'd be interested in. Let me show you where I want you…and how I want you."

Now I was swallowing hard. I felt his arms circle my waist from behind and his fingers brushed over my stomach just under the hemline of the shirt. He pulled me back against him and whispered seductively, "Stand just like this."

I could feel that certain part of him pressing against me, and it took all my strength not to grind back into him. Because, sure as I'm standing here, if I did that, things were definitely going to go way further than I would have intended. I just wanted to teach him a little lesson about playing games with people.

His fingers skimmed down my arms to my hands and he raised them up and out to my sides. "You have to restrain yourself from using your hands. But you can use any other part of your body you want."

My, my, did the humidity kick in or something? When did things get so turned around all of a sudden? Where was my play the player attitude? Damn it, he was so good at this.

"You know, I just realized that you're not properly dressed to play soccer. I couldn't possibly teach you my moves in that outfit."

He came around in front of me and pulled off his shirt. My lips parted and a whispered groan escaped them. His body was muscular and had just the right amount of definition. Was it so wrong that I just wanted to run my tongue all over that chest? And OMG, those nipples reminded me of pencil erasers.

"I think you'd look much better playing in this."

Oh no he didn't just give me his tank top to wear! "Um…well…I don't have anything to wear, you know, underneath."

"No problem. We're alone out here, just you and me. Who's going to know? Would you like some help?"

Before I could respond, he circled around behind me and slowly tugged at the ties around my neck. I felt the halter top loosen and reached up to hold it in place before it fell down.

I quickly threw the tank top on and inhaled as it came over my head. _Fuckinghell_, it smelled like him.

In front of me again, he reached up under the tank top and pulled down my shirt, his knuckles dragging down between my breasts. He continued pulling it down over my hips until I had to step out of it. "Mmm, a little better."

As he started backing up to a standing position, his fingers ran over the exposed skin through the laces on the sides of the jeans. He made a tut-tut sound, "These jeans will never do. You can't _play the field_ wearing those."

I could see where this was headed and decided to change my tactics by distracting him. "So, Eric, what did you want to see me about anyway?"

I had to shake him from another hormone induced staring contest with my breasts (realizing of course that my nipples were tenting the top). The gears were turning in his brain before he answered.

"You know, I completely forgot what I was going to ask you. I guess it wasn't that important." He came closer to me, very close to me. "So, shall we continue our lesson?"

"Maybe we should forget the lesson, huh. Apparently I'm not properly dressed for it. Maybe another time?"

I turned to go and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Oh no," he said with a lustful tone, "you wanted to play, so I'm going to teach you how to play."

I felt him pressed against me and somehow my hips involuntarily pushed back into him. I heard a low growl at the base of my neck as he placed an open kiss there. His tongue slid over and up to the sensitive spot right behind my ear.

I moaned a little louder this time and heard him hiss in my ear, "You look so fucking hot in my tank." I felt his hands reaching around my waist and settle on the button to my jeans. "Now, where did you say that other tattoo was?"

I was so screwed at this point. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this… unless Eric decided to do one of his 'I'm going to tease you and leave you hanging' moves.

I pressed my hands over his, making sure that's all they were doing was resting there. "I didn't actually say where the other one was."

He moved a hand away and ran it over my right hip and slid it down my butt cheek. "Oh but I can guess where. Will you at least tell me what it is?"

There was no way I was going to tell him that I was so over enthusiastic to be coming to U of S that I got a little tattoo of the tiger mascot on my hip.

He nibbled on my earlobe, and I all but fell to pieces. "I'd rather not say," I managed to get out breathlessly just as I felt the button pop on my jeans.

My brain was screaming stopstopstop, but my body was screaming gogogo. He laced his fingers with mine and placed them on the zipper.

I felt my body flip the switch to my brain and it shut down, letting my body have control. _Bad body, bad body._

I turned my head to the left and said, "Eric, I don't think we should…"

His right hand reached up and stroked my cheek and my head rolled back into the crook of his neck. Again he whispered, "I just want a little peek. No one but me will see."

Our fingers, still resting on the zipper, began lowering it all the way down. I kept screaming internally at my body to move away, to run away, but it wouldn't listen to me. It had a mind of its own now.

Unfortunately, with these types of jeans, underwear is optional. Tonight, I had opted out. With his fingers at the top of the fabric, he started to scoot them down over my hips. I was trying to remember where my hands were and what they were doing. Why weren't they stopping him? Oh geez, that's because they were helping him?!?!

Just as my tiger was about to make an appearance, I heard some shouting from the other side of the field. We both snapped out of our fog and focused on where the voices were coming from.

Shit, it was a few of the other soccer players. I quickly righted my jeans and grabbed my top and shrug from the ground. I spun around to face Eric who was looking like sex personified.

"Um, thanks for the lesson. I'll talk to you later."

I hightailed it out of there before he could say anything and practically ran back to my car. When I got home I threw my purse and clothes down next to the door.

Amelia and Pam looked over from the couch and Amelia quipped, "So… how did it go?"

I slumped into the La-Z-Boy chair. "Don't ask," I grumbled.

They both snorted and laughed, and Pam just shook her head. "That well huh?"


	4. The Tutoring Session

**THE TUTORING SESSION**

I don't know who I was madder at; Amelia for suggesting I do it, me for actually doing it, or Eric for catching on and turning it to his favor. Whoever it was, I had to set that aside today. I had one morning class and then a tutoring session. I had signed up with the English department to be a tutor this year, but was grateful that they hadn't assigned anyone to me…until now. I don't know who it was, but I was supposed to help them in English composition.

Right now, though, I was sitting in my history class, not paying attention. My mind kept drifting to last Friday night on the field. The way his mouth felt against my skin, the way his fingers moved across my stomach, the way his body felt pressed against me. I could even hear him calling my name… _Miss Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse_. Wait, why would he call me Miss Stackhouse?

I shook my head and realized the professor was calling on me. Talk about being embarrassed that I didn't even hear the question let alone know the answer, and now everyone knew that my attentions were elsewhere. As soon as class let out I picked up my books and made a b-line out of there.

I had just enough time to grab a quick bite at the Annex and get to the library for the tutoring session. I thought maybe one of the private rooms there would be quiet enough for us to work in.

I set my books in the room and went to the restroom and checked my appearance. I had on a comfy pair of jeans, sandals, and a blue pinstripe button-down shirt. I was perfectly presentable as a tutor. I made my way back through the stacks and saw that the door was ajar. Apparently, my pupil had arrived and was waiting in the room.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door and got a good look at my student. _Oh god! This cannot be happening!_

"What are you doing here," we both managed to say at the same time.

"You first Eric. Is this some kind of game? What are you doing here?" After the initial shock wore off, I was a little pissed.

"I'm waiting for my English tutor. What are you doing here?" He cocked his head to the side and all I could think about was running my tongue up that delicious column of a neck of his.

I grimaced. "I guess that makes me your tutor." I could already see the corners of his mouth curling up into a grin.

I sat down next to him, uncomfortably I might add, and laid out my lesson plan. I didn't mind tutoring someone, but this was awkward at its finest. When a student was assigned a tutor, they had to come prepared with a short essay already written so I could critique their work. In order to have him reassigned I had to present a good reason to the department as to why, so I decided to suck it up and help him. I knew he wasn't doing well in English, and he needed to pass with a decent grade in order to graduate.

"Do you have your essay?" He reached in his bag and pulled something out. I took a moment to see he was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top. His golden blond main was cut a bit shorter, so he must have gone for a haircut this past week.

He slid a piece of paper over to me and our fingers grazed slightly as I reached for it. The touch sent electricity shooting through my body to just about every erogenous zone I had. I shifted again in the seat.

As I read his essay, I was also thinking about this situation. Maybe this was a second chance at my attempt from last Friday. I was in control now. I was the teacher and he was the student. Hmm, yes… this had possibilities.

I shifted the paper over between us and reached down into my bag for a red pen. I didn't really need it, but it allowed him to look down at me, and straight down my blouse. I sat up slowly.

"Shall we begin?" His head popped up quickly and I knew where his eyes had been. Oh this was going to be delicious.

For the next ten minutes I went over the essay, pointing out places where he could have expanded on the subject. He also seemed to have trouble with the flow of content and connecting paragraphs. _Mmm, I could help him with the connection and flow of something._

I was trying to get my point across to him about one particular sentence when I tapped the pen against my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching the pen closely. My lips parted and I bit down on the cap while "absentmindedly" rolling the pen against my bottom lip and tongue.

I gave it a sufficient amount of time. "Eric. Eric did you hear me?" I turned and put the pen down.

"What, hmm? What did you say?" Poor guy, he looked a little confused, I chuckled to myself.

"I asked if you could think of another way to say this sentence." I really was still trying to tutor him, sort of.

Another ten minutes passed and I had been playing with my collar or touching his fingers gently, just to get a rise out of him. At one point I glanced at his crotch. Oh, I was definitely getting a rise out of something.

We only had about ten more minutes left, so I pulled out the big guns, so-to-speak.

"Whew, it does get a little stuffy in these rooms, doesn't it?" I fanned myself with my hand and reached up to my blouse and unbuttoned the first button.

I looked up into his eyes. "Eric, are you okay? You seem a little flushed?" I smiled at him as I undid a second button.

"You know, we're almost at the end of our session. Maybe we should just end it early?" I grinned somewhat sated in victory after last Friday.

He stood up and walked over to the door. At first I thought he was going to walk out, but my eyes widened when I saw him turn the lock on the door. He spun around and leered at me.

"Oh no. My lesson may be ending Miss Stackhouse. But yours…yours is just beginning."

_Oh crap!_

------------------------------------

"Um, I'm not sure what you're getting at Eric. We're here to work on your English. You want to graduate this year right?" I leaned down and threw my books into my bookbag, _don'tlookintohiseyes…don'tlookintohiseyes_…I kept repeating over and over.

Too late. I looked up and he was leaning on the other side of the desk, his palms flat and his arms taught and I could see the large vein running up each arm.

He looked down at me and a felt a burning rush to my cheeks and other places. I'm sure my blush was evident and he just smirked at me. I was a little pissed at myself again for doing what I did. I didn't need to stoop to his level.

Unfortunately, my lips moved faster than my brain, and before he could say anything, I quipped, "Besides, there isn't anything you could possibly teach me."

I regretted those words the minute they came tumbling out. I cringed and grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the door. He came up behind me and pushed me (not hard), into the door and crushed his body up against me. I could feel him grinding into my backside and his breath next to my ear.

"Oh, I think there's plenty I could teach dear one. You just laid down the gauntlet. Now I'm picking it up."

He spun me around and pushed me back into the door, grinding his hips into me again. His eyes were hooded with lust. "You think you can challenge me and then leave?"

My eyes were closed and my lips were trembling. I wasn't sure if I was scared of what he was going to do, or scared of how I was reacting, which was thoroughly aroused. "Open your eyes, Sookie. Look at me."

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and his lips were right at eye level. He stroked my left cheek with his right hand and his fingers trailed down my neck and rested on the first closed button of my shirt. My head was tilted and he lowered his lips to my ear.

His whispered breath against my ear sent shivers down my body. "Do you want me?" My eyes widened.

He pulled me around swiftly and pushed my back down onto the table. He bent over me with one hand resting on the desk. His free hand stroked my delicately exposed skin and he unbuttoned the next button.

"I know you do. Do you know why? Because I can feel it. I can feel your skin trembling beneath my touch. Your smooth skin _dances_ to **my** beat."

He pushed my legs apart and I closed my eyes. I could feel his groin right up against mine and it took every ounce of self control not to wrap my legs around him and grind. He unbuttoned another button and his fingers glided over the soft swells of my breasts.

His thumb flicked over each pink lace-covered nipple, and a soft moan emitted from between my parted lips. He leaned forward even further now, and I could feel his hot breath on the front of my neck. He placed an open mouth kiss there and he flattened his tongue against the hollow of my throat. As he pulled back, he blew a stream of cool air across the wet spot and I shuddered and gasped under him.

As his lips trailed down to meet the lacy pink edges, his fingers deftly finished unbuttoning my shirt completely. He pushed the material aside and his fingers made the flesh over my stomach dance to his tune. Oh yes, he was the Master of manipulation, and right now he was manipulating me like a puppet on a string. My hips involuntarily began to move against him and I could feel his hardened length press against me. It was as if our hips were now entwined in the same dance as his fingers.

"Sookie…" I heard him moan into the valley between my breasts. I opened my eyes and watched as his tongue flicked out over the lace, sending shockwaves through my nipple and down to my now swollen nub. He mouthed it through the lace and I all but came off the table. The hand that was playing with my stomach held me down.

He moved to the other nipple and did the same thing as I heard the unmistakable sound of a button popping on my jeans, and then felt the zipper give way. He moved back from me and I whimpered from the loss of touch. I knew he wasn't through with me though. God, I just wanted to fuck him right here in the library and damn whoever heard or saw us.

His mouth replaced his fingers on my stomach and the combination of his hot mouth and wet tongue made me squirm. His hand reached down and palmed my mound through my jeans and I involuntarily began to grind against it. I was on fire and he was the only water source for miles around. I closed my eyes and gave into the sensations he was producing.

I knew my climax was near. I could feel it, and I wanted it. I wanted him to feel me come. Suddenly he backed away and I waited for him to touch me again. I was craving his fingers, his mouth, everything. But I got nothing. I was literally panting with desire for him. Finally I took a chance and opened my eyes.

I regained my focus and glanced around the room. I was the only one there. Just me…blouse unbuttoned, jeans unzipped…I was completely exposed, and he had just left me there, aching and wanting. _Fuck_!

I rested my head against the table for a moment, catching my breath and then sat up. I righted myself with my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair. I gathered my books and hurried out of the library and back to the house as fast as possible.

Sam and Bill were there with Amelia when I entered. "Hey girl, you okay?" she asked as I dropped my bag. "You look a little flushed."

"No I'm okay," I said somewhat breathless from walking so fast. "What are you guys doing?"

Bill spoke up first. "Nothing. We're getting ready to watch a movie after studying for an exam on Monday. We were just waiting for the pizza. You wanna join us?"

I thought about it for a minute. It probably wasn't a good idea, given my current state of frustration and lack of release thereof. "Probably not. You guys have fun. I'm going up to my room to study."

Just then, a voice from behind startled me and I pivoted around. "But Sookie, you're going to miss a good movie."

Eric was standing in front of me with a knowing and mischievous look on his face. I glared at him, once again reminding myself to how screwed I was, and he knew it.

--------------------------------------------

_AN: Man is this girl seriously frustrated by now or what? hehehe. Next chapter is going to be a short chapter (no teasing though... I know, you're disappointed... but Sookie needs time to recuperate to get her game on LOL) I promise... she **will** get her revengs bwahahaha._


	5. The Frustration

**THE FRUSTRATION**

Amelia beckoned me over to the living room. "Aww, come on Sook, stay and watch the movie with us. It'll be fun. It's a chic flick and the guys have agreed to watch it with us." Great, just what I needed. More frustration heaped on a huge stinking pile of frustration living within every molecule of my body.

I sighed. "Okay, just let me get changed." _Cause someone left me high and dry_, well not exactly dry. I glared again at Eric as I went upstairs and saw him chuckling under his breath.

I could smell that the pizza had arrived before I even got back downstairs. I had put on a pair of baby blue sweats and a white t-shirt. I looked around for a place to sit, and the only available spot was next to Eric on the loveseat. I wonder who planned that. I looked over at Amelia and she flashed me a grin. I flashed back a look of annoyance.

I also noticed that Pam had come home. She must have brought the pizza. We dug in and pigged out first, so we wouldn't be interrupted while watching the movie. As we settled in and someone pressed play, I looked around the room and noticed that Pam and Bill were sharing the other loveseat rather closely and Sam had Amelia tucked on his lap in the lazyboy. I guess our little group was pairing up. It made me a little sad and I wished Eric would grow up and just act like a normal guy.

The curtains in the living room were drawn shut and as the movie began, someone reached up and turned off the lights, so we were pretty much in darkness.

I tried to scoot as close to the arm of the loveseat as possible. The last thing I wanted was to be close enough for Eric to touch me. I was fed up with his games now. I really did like him, and wanted him in the worst way, but I could only take so much of his player moves. It was beyond wearing thin.

The movie we were watching wasn't a new one. It was The Wedding Date. I saw it about fifty times already. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, watching the screen, when I felt a hand gently wrap around my thigh. I closed my eyes for a second and then placed my hand on top, moving it away.

Eric was nothing if not persistent. He placed it there again, only with a firmer grasp. I tried to move it away, but couldn't. He did manage to slide it up almost to the apex of my thigh and hip though. No more…I just couldn't take it. I reached down again and dug my nails into the back of his hand. Hey, he was a soccer player, he didn't use them anyway right?

He yelped a little and withdrew immediately. In a huff, I got up and excused myself. "Sorry guys, but I'm bailing. I've seen this movie more times than I can count, and I'm kind of tired. I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down. Enjoy the rest of the movie."

I trudged upstairs and practically slammed my bedroom door behind me and lay down. I'm sure they heard it, but I didn't care at that point. I was done with him. If he wanted to play, he could play with someone else, or better yet play with himself. I went down to the bathroom and decided to take a shower and get ready for bed.

The rush of hot water felt good over my body and I closed my eyes and relaxed. My thoughts drifted to those broad shoulders, those strong arms, that hot mouth. I let my hands wander down to my nipples and rolled each one between my fingers. A quiet moan escaped my lips. I didn't care if anyone was downstairs or not, I needed relief and fast. My fingers brushed lower toward my center and just as I was about to pleasure myself, I heard a knock at the door. I pulled my hand away and silently cried out. Was I ever going to get rid of this pent up frustration?

"Go away, I'm taking a shower."

"Sookie, it's Bill. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Was he kidding? "I'm kinda busy at the moment. Can you wait until I'm through?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

I finished washing up and dried off with a towel before wrapping it around me. As I pushed my bedroom door open, I jumped about ten feet. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there.

"Bill, what are you doing in my bedroom? You scared the crap out of me." I was a little flustered from being caught off guard.

He was sitting on the edge of my bed and looking rather nervous. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times before looking up at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just waiting for you to get done."

I sighed. "I didn't mean for you to wait in my bedroom. Is it so urgent you can't wait until I get dressed?"

He stood up and slowly walked towards me. "I know what he's been doing to you, Eric I mean. I know he's been playing games with you."

I can't say as I was shocked. Bill and Eric were roommates, teammates, and best friends. I'm sure he was very familiar with Eric's ways. "Color me surprised. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

He shifted his stance. "Not really. I wanted to tell you that I hate the way he's treating you. You deserve much better than that."

You're preaching to the choir here, Bill. I was starting to get annoyed by his presence, and well over my embarrassment of being in nothing but a towel. "You're absolutely right, Bill. But now is not the time to discuss this. Can we table it for another night?"

I turned and was about to scoot him out, when he spun me and pressed me against the door, hands on either side of my face so I couldn't escape. What was it with guys and doors? "Bill, what are you doing?"

His face was mere inches from mine. "Sookie, you're so beautiful. Eric doesn't deserve you."

"And you think you do?" I should have been very angry at Bill for what he was doing, but dammit, I was actually getting turned on.

It wasn't like Bill was ugly or anything. He was actually very handsome. Not quite as tall as Eric, but he had dark hair, green eyes, and full pouty lips. He was what I would call, devilishly handsome.

"Besides, won't you be missed downstairs? I mean, you were getting a little cozy with Pam there, weren't you?" I was trying to distract him as best as I could.

He leaned all the way in and ran his lips gently up my neck and nibbled on my earlobe. "She just dropped off the pizza for us. She actually has a date tonight. I told Amelia that I would come up and check on you."

Wait, what? Pam has a date? I thought she and Bill were hooking up. I guess I was wrong. "Bill, I don't think…"

His lips met mine in a very passionate kiss and I found myself responding back. I didn't want to lead Bill on, but gawd, I needed some relief. As long as he knew the stakes, and was willing, who was I to argue?

I was the first to break the kiss. "Bill, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I like you, but as a friend."

"I know. I also know you like Eric, even though he keeps playing games with you. However, I'm here and you're here, and I'm not playing games. I can see how frustrated you are." His fingers ran lightly across my collarbone. "I just want to help you, ya know, like buddies?"

Oh I knew exactly what that kind of "buddy" he was talking about. I had a fuck buddy the summer before I started college, and a little past that. It was Edward. He was a good friend of mine, and sometimes we hooked up when we were bored or frustrated, but it never went beyond that.

The question was, could I do that with Bill? My question was answered for me when I looked down and watched as he pulled apart the towel and let it slide to the floor. I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

So there we were, standing in my room, naked as the day we were born. I scanned him up and down, slowing to take in all his assets. My, my, he certainly had plenty of assets. I picked up his hand and led him over to my bed. "Bill, do you have any protection?"

He chuckled and reached into his jeans for his wallet. He pulled out a small foil wrapper. "Never leave home without it."

We lay down on my bed and began touching each other intimately. His hands and lips were everywhere and anywhere I wanted them to be. He felt so good against me, that all I could think about was getting even closer to his body.

Bill brought me to several quick orgasms, but I wanted more. It was incredible that his only concern was bringing me pleasure, so I decided to give him a little pleasure in return.

I pushed him back onto the bed and settled myself between his legs, and showed him just how grateful I was that he was my special friend. His moans were setting me off, and it was too much. I grabbed the condom and ripped the package open, rolling it down over his hardness.

I crawled up and straddled him, then lowered myself onto his length. We rode ourselves to mutual orgasms before collapsing back onto the bed.

"Wow…that was just…wow! I so needed that." I was panting and a sense of contentment washed over me.

He laughed and winked at me, panting almost just as hard. "You're quite welcome. Anytime you need a friend, you just let me know."

I heard some movement in the hallway, and sat up. "So do you think they know what's going on up here?"

"Nah. When Pam was leaving, Eric left too. I'm pretty sure Sam and Amelia were otherwise occupied."

"I guess we better get dressed and head back downstairs or something." I didn't want anyone to see him leaving my room.

By the time we dressed and went downstairs, Amelia was the only one home. Bill kissed me on the cheek and left without speaking to her. I sighed and went into the kitchen to grab some leftover pizza.

"So, you two have a good talk?" She was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh, yeah. He really helped me." _More than you'll ever know_.

She snorted, "Oh, I'm sure he helped you all right. I could _hear_ just how much he was "helping" you." She made air quotes as she spoke.

My jaw nearly dropped on the floor. "Oh my god, you heard us? Did anyone else?"

She continued laughing. "Don't worry about it. Sam and I were the only one's here, and we weren't exactly paying attention. I just happened to be heading to the bathroom when someone let out a particularly loud moan."

My face flushed red. That was probably me. Sometimes I had a hard time controlling the volume of my voice, especially in the throws of really good sex. "Please don't tell anyone. Oh god I'd die if anyone found out."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Anyone…or Eric?" I gulped. "Hey, don't worry about it. Eric is a jerk for playing these games with you. You're only human, and Bill isn't exactly a slouch in the sexy department. Hell, if he asked me I'd probably consider being his fuck buddy too."

I flopped down in the chair opposite her, my face resting in my hands.

"Sook, we've been friends for a long time now. I know you. You don't play around and you certainly don't sleep around. Eric hasn't been fair to you, with all these games he's playing and he's got you wound up tighter than a Timex watch. He's acting like a kid in the school yard. You remember the ones. They tease the girls they secretly like."

"I know that, but we aren't kids anymore. He's graduating college this year for Christ sake. He needs to grow up and stop playing games."

"If it helps, when Bill went upstairs to "talk" to you, Eric left looking rather dejected. Maybe he realized he's played one too many games with you. I think he really does like you a lot, and I'm sure he knows how much you like him."

"Amelia, he's had me since the first time I met him. So what should I do?"

She smiled and laughed quietly. "I have an idea, but you'll have to do exactly what I say. It's time you stepped up your game. It's time the player truly got played."

-----------------------------------------

_AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading my story. I'm still overwhelmed at all the attention it's getting. Not bad for something that started as a little late-night fliclet._

_So in this chapter, I was just going to have Bill talk to Sookie a little about Eric's player ways and leave it at that, but wasn't in the mood to take the easy way out. Poor Sookie has been so frustrated and needed relief. Don't we wish we all had a "special friend" LOL. Just remember that this is human Bill, not book Bill… totally different and a good guy (am I being convincing enough *grins*). If it helps, next chapter Sookie gets her revenge thanks to Amelia's plan :-)._


	6. The Tutoring Session, Take Two

**THE TUTORING SESSION, TAKE TWO aka SOOKIE'S REVENGE**

I hoped Amelia was right and this would work. If it didn't…well, I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. I remember blushing as I told her what happened on the soccer field, and then in the library. She said that our next tutoring session would be the perfect place, since we'd be in private, but also in public, so he couldn't escape as easily.

There wasn't much to her plan. I was to simply turn Eric on like he was doing to me…except I was the one who was going to leave him in a frustrated state. Over the last few days, both Amelia and Bill had coached me on doing certain things that would definitely get his "attention". It wasn't that I needed help in attracting the guy. But I was playing against the Master and needed a few pointers. I just had to make sure I didn't get too nervous.

So that's were I was now on Friday afternoon. I was sitting in the same private study room at the library waiting for Eric…and he was almost ten minutes late. I purposely dressed more provocative today. I had on a white button down cotton shirt with a black lace bra underneath. I also had on a black silk vest that I wore over top. I wanted Eric to be able to see my bra through the shirt, just not everyone else. I was wearing a black pleated miniskirt, which flared at the bottom, a pair of white lace thongs and black strappy sandals. The only jewelry I had on was a silver necklace with an interesting shaped pendant hanging from it. It was black and white smooth stone and was shaped like a stretched S.

I had just about given up hope of him showing up when he burst through the door, apologizing through his pants about being held up. _Oh boy_, I steeled myself as I watched his chest heave in and out while he caught his breath. It was the most delicious sight I ever saw.

"Freaking Bill made me late, sorry." Internally, I smiled and thanked Bill, because Eric was a little worked up now.

I quickly put on my stern face. "Hey, it doesn't bother me. I'm not the one who needs to graduate this year. If you'd rather sink your English grade, that's up to you. By the way, why aren't you doing well in English? You're very bright you know."

He plopped down next to me, pulled out his assignment from his notebook, and slammed it down on the table. "You don't have to help me. I could just find another tutor."

Wow, he was really wound up. I wonder what Bill said to him to make him like that. Oh well, it didn't matter. It would only serve my purpose in the end. But first, I really did have to get through this session with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Let me see what you wrote." I leaned over and gave him a nice view as I reached down in my bag for a red pen. I had already undone the top two buttons of my blouse to reveal some cleavage and as I straightened up, I removed my vest.

I could have sworn I heard a little gasp escape his lips. I guess he saw something he liked. As we worked, I did my usual flirting…playing with the end of the pen in my mouth, twirling my hair; anything I could do to draw attention to certain parts of my anatomy.

It was nearing the end of our session, when I made my move. I had kicked my bag to the other side of my chair while we worked. Now, I bent down and pretended to look for something.

I made a frustrated noise and rummaged through my bag. "I know that thing is in here somewhere. Where the heck is it?"

"What are you looking for?" He was trying to peer over my shoulder. Whether he was interested in what I was looking for, or angling for a better view, remained to be seen.

I stood up and pushed the chair back. Then I bent down at the waist slowly and continued to rummage through my bag. Oh, this was delicious. He had the perfect view of my ass. It was practically in his face, and my skirt had ridden up very high on my thighs as I took a slightly wider stance to balance myself.

I began to take a couple of books out, making sure it looked like I was still searching for something, when I propped my left knee up on my chair. Not only did this flare out my skirt more, but my legs were now spread wide open.

Giving what I thought was an appropriate amount of time, I put the books back in the bag. "Oh well, I guess I left it at home."

"Wha…what were you looking for?" I turned around and almost fell over laughing. He was most certainly flustered at the view I was giving him.

"It's nothing." I sat down in the chair, but kept my legs spread open some. "Anyway, so what are you and Bill doing tonight? Amelia and Sam are going to the movies. I'm not sure what Pam is doing."

As we talked, I toyed with the pendant hanging between my breasts and made short gentle strokes over the skin. I licked my lip seductively. "Eric, did you hear me?"

The man was one raging hormone, and looking down at his shorts, it was very evident. He had on a pair of black shorts with white racing stripes up each side, and an orange t-shirt with the university logo. His hair was tousled, but beautiful as always.

"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, um…I'm not sure what I'm doing tonight." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Is something wrong Eric? You look a little peaked. You're not coming down with something are you?"

I reached out and stroked his cheek gently with my fingers. I then lightly pressed my palm to his cheek and the back of my hand to his forehead. Then I leaned in very close to his face and reached around and placed my hand around the curve of his neck.

"Uh, Sookie…what are you doing?" His hand rested on my wrist and stilled it.

"I was just checking to see if you had a fever. You know, when I was little, my parents used to check if I had a fever like this." I made like I was going to kiss his lips, and then curved my face upwards and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, allowing my lips to linger there.

"Sookie…" His voice was a soft whisper and his free hand wrapped around my waist.

His other hand left my wrist and skimmed my upper thigh until it reached the hem of my skirt.

I leaned back and saw that his eyes had been closed and his lips were parted slightly. The first thing I did was remove his hand from my thigh. He opened his eyes at the sensation of being touched and smiled. I knew he was about to try and turn the tables around just by that look.

"You have something on your lip. Here, let me get it off for you." Eric's thumb gently wiped my lower lip a couple of times and then he finished by sliding his index finger over it. _Uh-huh Mister…this was my turn_.

My lips parted and my tongue jetted out to moisten the tip of his finger. _Here goes nothing_. I closed my eyes and enveloped his finger in my warm, wet mouth and slid my lips all the way down to the base and back up again…very slowly. After a few passes, I increased the sucking pressure and moaned around it.

When I opened my eyes, he was wide-eyed and in shock. I stopped mid suck and reached for his other fingers. Quicker than you could say 'jack rabbit', I pulled his middle finger into my mouth as well. Now I was staring right into his eyes as I sucked on both of his fingers long and hard.

He stood up while I continued and shifted his weight, looking ever so uncomfortable. I stood up too and pulled his fingers out of my mouth, kissing the tips of them before dropping them.

I found the hem of his shorts and played with the elastic a bit before boldly sliding them down to the ground leaving only his briefs in place. His face flushed pink, "Um, Sookie…what are you doing?"

On my way back up to standing I made it a point to hold onto his thighs for balance, and…oops, my thumbs accidentally got too close to his protrusion. _Silly thumbs_.

I looked into his eyes, "Isn't this what you wanted?" I said, slowly unbuttoning my blouse and letting it fall open. _In for a penny, in for a pound_. I unhooked the front clasp of my bra, and for the first time ever, exposed my breasts to him.

"Eric…" I moaned as my fingers dusted over my nipples, encouraging them to grow harder.

He reached out to help me, but I playfully swatted his hands away. "No, I just want you to watch."

With one arm, I reached over to the table and shoved his papers onto the floor, and then walked over to one of the side walls and rested my back against it. He slowly sat down on the edge of the desk, as I continued my ministrations to my breasts and nipples.

I let one hand trail down my stomach to the hem of my skirt, and inch-by-inch, I gathered up the fabric between my fingers. My hips were moving in lazy circles as my other hand reached down and palmed my mound through the lace.

I moaned his name a few more times, as I began to pleasure myself, and hey, it felt good too. His eyes never left my body and I watched as his hand came up and rested on his now very strained buldge.

_Bingo_! I had him right where I wanted him. Suddenly I got a very bad, very wicked idea. I stopped what I was doing and walked forward to him. I placed my fingers over top of his hand, which was now rubbing is probably painful erection. "Give me your hands Eric."

I pulled them up over his head and pushed him back so that he was lying on the table with his legs dangling over the side. I walked around to his head as he eyed me suspiciously, but since he was probably thinking I was going to straddle him, he stretched out his arms and let them hang lazily above his head.

I picked up my vest and twisted one side around his wrists, binding them together. With the other side, I yanked the material down and looked for something I could secure it to. The table was wooden, but luckily it had a drawer on this end with an open handle. I tied the material to it and tugged, making sure he couldn't get lose.

Was I really going to do this? Of course I was. Who was I kidding? When was I ever going to get another chance like this? Besides, considering he didn't flinch when I tied his wrists together, I suspected that this wasn't the first time it had been done to him.

I stroked his cheeks with my fingers and he cocked an eyebrow at me, a sly grin on his face. "So, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

I kissed him as I ran my hands down over his shirt and to the elastic of his briefs. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…here goes nothing, or is it everything_.

My fingers brushed over his bulge and he groaned into my mouth. I felt his length twitch beneath my hand as I palmed his groin. By the sounds I heard, he was pulling at his binding, trying to get free.

"Mmm, Eric. The things I want to do to you, it _blows_ my mind." As I emphasized a certain word my palm massaged him through his underwear. He was hard as granite. His hips thrust up into my hand harder and I pulled away and pretended to gasp in shock.

I cupped his face with my hand and pulled it towards me. I wanted to look into his eyes when I spoke to him. I wasn't angry, so I used a playful scolding voice and shook my head.

"Eric, Eric, Eric. You've been such a naughty boy playing with me and my emotions like that. Don't you think you deserve to be punished?"

The lust radiating from his eyes was palpable and he nodded emphatically. He couldn't even speak. I leaned down and kissed him feverishly one last time before backing up. His eyes were still closed, probably waiting for me to do something else to him.

I rehooked my bra and buttoned up my blouse again. As I rounded the table by his head, I tousled his hair and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed, baby. I have a surprise for you."

He nodded and I quickly gathered my books and notes. I picked up my bag and his shorts and stood by the door.

"Eric, open your eyes." His smile quickly faded into confusion and then anger.

"Sookie, what the hell?"

I held up his shorts, my playful tone switching to annoyance. "Mister, the next time you want to play with someone like that, play with yourself."

He watched in disbelief as I walked out of the room with his shorts in my hand, leaving him tied to the table in his t-shirt and underwear, a string of obscenities following behind. I handed the shorts to Bill, who was waiting on the other side of the door. We agreed he was to meet me here at the end of my session.

I told him what happened and what I did. Bill patted me on the shoulder and said that he was proud of me, and that he couldn't wait to go in and see him like that.

We pressed our ears to the door and could still hear him cursing and struggling to get free. I couldn't help but snigger at him. We stood there laughing and talking for a few more minutes before Bill finally went into the room.

As I turned to leave laughing my ass off in triumph, I heard Bill howling and a very loud, "Fuck…" coming from the room.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked Sookie's little revenge. I'm very proud of her for taking such a bold stance with him. She's not shy by any means, but wow, she really gave it all she got. :-)_

_I know a few of you were upset that she let off some frustration with Bill. Even though Bill does like her, he also realizes that she loves Eric and will help her any way that he can. He values her friendship too much to screw (ha-ha) her over like that. Don't worry, no more BSN :-)_

_On a sadder note, there are only 2 more chapters left. I know, I'm sad too. I'm only letting you know now to prepare yourself, so please don't ask me to keep writing it. As much as we have enjoyed player Eric, there are only so many games he can play with her before she either loses her mind and kicks him in the balls, or jumps his bones and has her way with him. I prefer option two LOL._


	7. A Hard Lesson to Learn

_AN: Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to do an EPOV, but I couldn't help myself. This chapter just screamed it. There's no sexual tension in this chapter, in case you were looking for it. So, no bashing the writer for not including it LOL. Eric's got some things he needs to deal with first._

_I wanted to thank all of you who are reading this story, and especially those of you who reviewed it. I know I haven't responded to most of you, but I do appreciate your words. I have a full-time job and cannot always respond back. I'm working on another, longer story right now, but if the mood strikes, I will do another short chapter ficlet like this one. I have a character in mind for Eric._

* * *

**A HARD LESSON TO LEARN**

**EPOV**

"Fuck." I'm not sure if I was pissed off, humiliated, or proud that she could give as good as she got.

Bill stood there laughing at me with my shorts in his hands. "Fuck man, just undo my hands, will ya."

"I told you to stop playing games with her, didn't I? I told you that one day it was gonna come back and bite you in the ass." He reached down and loosened the vest that was pinning my wrists down.

I rubbed them for a moment before snatching my shorts and putting them on. Thank god no one saw that but Bill, because I wouldn't have lived it down. I'm sure Bill will have plenty of fodder from this to rib me from now until graduation anyway.

I gathered my books and papers from the floor. "So, you were in on this huh?"

"I can't take all the credit. I was just told to be here at a certain time because you were going to need a little help." I grabbed her vest and stared at it for the longest time before shoving it into my bag. As we left the library, he was still laughing, his face turning red from it.

-----------------------------

Over the next week I avoided all of them like the plague. I was definitely smarting from the payback, even though I decided I wasn't mad at Sookie. I knew I deserved everything she threw at me. I also placed a call to the English department and requested a new tutor. When they asked why, I told them that we were well acquainted and that it was a little weird being tutored by a friend.

Bill ribbed me a few more times, but eventually stopped. He had warned me ahead of time that I was playing too much, but I couldn't help myself. What can I say, I'm a guy and I got carried away. I did like her a lot though. She had captured my attention the first time I saw her, but I was just too stupid to actually be a normal about it. Now I probably lost her.

The night we were watching the movie, I was toying with her again. She went upstairs very upset, and Bill had gone up after her to talk to her. Amelia let me have it and I left feeling like a heel. Bill was a good friend and good listener, which is probably what she needed at the time.

Little did I know just how good a "friend" he was to her, until now. Instead of our normal weekend socializing, Bill and I decided to chill out in our room. I grabbed a case of beer from the local package store while Bill rummaged through the shelves at the so-called video rental place. For a college town, this place sucked for up-to-date movies.

Bill must have been in a nostalgic eighties mood because he ended up bringing back The Running Man and Tron. Well, I had no intention of sitting there watching Ahnold try to act, so we popped the tops off a couple of beers and sat there watching Tron.

Eventually, I lost interested in the movie, although it was a decent sci-fi flick, and we just kicked back and talked and drank. It seemed like the more we drank though, the more we talked…well, Bill did most of the talking.

Somehow we ended up on the topic of Sookie again and he rode me hard about playing games with her.

"Okay, okay, I know I fucked up with her. I guess I was so used to being the player around here and even back in high school, that I couldn't really see what it was doing to her. Most girls like the teasing. I thought she was enjoying it."

"You really are and idiot, aren't you? You know, she really likes you a lot. I get the feeling that, dare I say it…she's in love with you. I just hope if you decide to apologize and mend your ways that she forgives you."

He downed the remainder of his bottle and I tossed him another one. I couldn't imagine her liking me that much. I knew she was crushing on me, but she hadn't shown anything more than that before. "When you talked to her, did she tell you that?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda." There was something in his voice that made him hesitate. Even in my alcohol induced buzz I could pick up on that much.

"Spill dude, what exactly did she say up there?" I shifted forward in my chair so I could hear him.

Bill got real quiet for a minute and a smile spread across his lips and he laughed. "Well actually, what she said was more like 'Uhhh Bill, oh god Bill, don't stop!'"

I had to think about that for a minute. Why would she say _don't_… I blanched and looked up at him still with that cocky smile on his face. "Bro, tell me you didn't."

He shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly. "What can I say? You have no claim on her and you left her over-wound. So I helped her, uh, unwind."

"You unbelievable bastard!" I launched out of my chair and straight at him. I threw a hard punch at his face, but he ducked to the side and I ended up punching the back of the overstuffed chair he was sitting in.

I grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up by it and this time punched him in his jaw. He fell back into the chair and I reeled back shaking my knuckles. He massaged his cheek and moved his jaw around, making sure it wasn't broken before coming after me.

We went round and round trying to pulverize each other until our neighbors across the hall, Ned and Ralph, burst in and tried to separate us. They were football players and could easily have taken us both down if needed.

I pushed against Ned's grip. "Bill, you fucking asshole. How could you? You talk about me playing games? What the hell did you do, you went and fucked the one person you knew I wanted."

Ralph was busy holding Bill back. "Eric, sometimes you're such a douche. You were the one playing games with her. I saw how it affected her and I was more than happy to help her. And you know what? She welcomed it. She loved it, and if she asked me to, I'd do it again. Oh, and I love the little tattoo she has on her ass cheek."

I struggled more against Ned. "Let me go!"

"Eric, just calm down. I'll let you go, if you promise to walk away, man. Go for a walk or something okay."

I was seething. "Whatever, just let me go."

He dropped his grip and I shrugged my clothes back into position. In a huff, I bellowed, "I'm going for a drive. If you know what's good for you Bill, you'll be gone before I get back."

I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car and sped away. I needed to be as far away from there as I possibly could. After about ten minutes of driving, I found myself turning down a familiar dirt road to a hidden clearing. As far as I could tell, no one else knew about this place. I hopped up on the hood of my car and looked out over the darkened city skyline. The building lights shimmered on the lake and cast an eerie glow in the water.

Ironically, the first thought that popped into my head was how much Sookie would like it here. I lay back on the hood and rested my arms under my head while looking up at the stars. Bill was right about one thing. I was a douche for doing what I did. I mean, okay, I did tease her, but it was at the point of being cruel to her, and that wasn't my intention.

Part of me was livid with him for taking advantage of Sookie like that. How could he have done what he did and still look at himself afterwards? How could he look me in the eyes? I'm sure it was freaking hilarious to him that she exacted her revenge on me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well, in this case a woman overly frustrated.

Then again, I really didn't have a claim on her. We weren't dating, let alone talking, and if she needed to find comfort in the arms of another person, then it was her right. But why'd it have to be Bill? Anyone but him. He was supposed to be my best friend. I'd have never screwed over any of my friends like that.

"Fucking asshole," I shouted to the sky.

"Well, at least you acknowledge what you really are."

I slid down off the hood and turned around quickly just in time to see a figure come walking into the clearing.

-----------------------------------

**SPOV**

"Sorry if I startled you." Not really, but I couldn't help it when he called himself an asshole. At least I thought that he was referring to himself.

"Sookie, what are you doing here? I didn't think anyone knew about this place."

"I could ask you the same thing. I parked down the road and walked up here. I've known about this place since freshman year. It's so peaceful and I come here to think sometimes. What are you doing here, and why do you look like you went three rounds with Mike Tyson?"

The look he gave me…well, if looks could kill, let's just say my brother would be planning a nice funeral by now. "None of your business. Now if you don't mind, I was here first, and I'd like some privacy."

My eyes went wide. "Excuse me? I didn't see _property of Eric Northman_ on any sign around here. What's gotten into you?

"Maybe I should be asking what's gotten into you… or rather who's gotten into you?" He snorted sarcastically.

It took a few moments to register what he was talking about and I'm sure all the color ran out of my face. I looked up at him, my mouth wide open.

"Yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Your "friend" spilled the beans tonight." He accentuated his sentence with air quotes.

I couldn't believe Bill told him what we did, and for the briefest of moments I was embarrassed. Then I reminded myself that I did nothing wrong. He had no right to act jealous. Wait, was Eric acting jealous?

I put my hands on my hips. "Look buster. I can be with whomever I want. You have no hold on me. All you've done for weeks and weeks now is tease the hell out of me. Did you expect me to just lie down and take it? I'm not your little doll you can play with whenever you feel like it. I'm a woman who has feelings. So you can just pack your jealousy away and go fuck yourself."

I pivoted and started to walk away when a hand rested on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. "You're right."

Well, that was unexpected. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." I wanted to hear it again.

He sighed heavily. "I said you're right. I have no right to be jealous or angry with anyone but myself. I played you, and at first I thought you liked it so I kept doing it. I'm an ass, what can I say? I'm sorry I hurt you."

I finally turned around to face him. "I can't deny that I hated the games at first, although I could have done without that night at the cemetery with your friends. However, you went too far. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

He hung his head. "Yeah, I'm beginning to see that. I wish I knew how to make it up to you."

He couldn't see my face, but I was actually smiling. I picked up his hand and led him to the cliff overlooking the water. His brow furrowed. "You're not going to push me over are you?"

I couldn't help it, I broke out into laughter. "I should. You deserve it you know."

I sat down and patted the ground next to me, making Eric take a seat. We sat in silence for the longest time, enjoying the night air and the cool breeze coming off the water. I was biting my lower lip, mulling over something when Eric spoke up.

"Tell me what you're thinking. You always do that when you're thinking of something."

I looked over at him. "Do what?"

His smile was warm and inviting. "You bite your lower lip when you're really concentrating on something. I always thought that was cute."

"Eric, can I ask you something?" I'm not sure why I was getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Anything Sookie…you can ask me anything you want."

I loved the way his blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. "I'm not going to ask you why you play the games you do. I'm not really interested, but it has to stop. You can't treat women that way. Anyway, I just have one simple question to ask you. How do you feel about me?"

He turned his head and looked toward the water, but I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I reached out and cupped his face with my hand, turning it back to me.

"Don't look at the water. Look at me. Tell. Me. Look me in the eyes and tell me how you really feel about me."

I steadied my hand and forced him to look into my eyes. He wasn't budging until he told me. Okay, maybe I didn't want to know and maybe I did. I was scared and this was a put up or shut up moment for him. I could have just walked…

"I think I love you."

My train of thought instantly dissolved. Did he just say something? I could have sworn he said I love you, but my hearing isn't that good. I must have been hallucinating.

"Sookie, did you hear me?"

I blinked a few times and wanted to say something profound back. "Huh?" _Way to go English major. How profound was that_?

He smirked. "I said I love you. I think I have since I first met you."

"I…I love you too Eric." He placed his hand over mine and leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine ever so slightly, and making my whole body tingle.

"So, where do we go from here?" He raised an eyebrow, looking to me for answers.

I thought about it and his free hand reached up and tugged at my lower lip, pulling it from between my teeth. I chuckled and leaned back from him, standing up from where I was sitting. Poor guy, he looked so confused.

"Be at the house at seven o'clock sharp this Friday, and don't be late. Wear what you had on for movie night. I believe you were wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt."

Before he could respond, I turned and walked away laughing, leaving him to ponder what was in store for him Friday night.


	8. Lessons Learned

AN: Thanks for following along with my story! I enjoyed writing it so much and I'm sad too that it's ending, but all good things must come to an end. But no one ever said we couldn't go out with a big bang! hehe

Thanks to the ladies of the Sookieverse thread for nudging me to post this tonight. This one's for all you, and especially my awesome beta, Roxi :-).

* * *

**LESSONS LEARNED**

The week after I spoke to Eric seemed to fly by. I couldn't help but wish for a little more time. I can't believe I admitted to his face that I love him. Then again, I couldn't believe that I forced him to tell me how he felt about me. It still seems like a dream that he said he loves me too. Maybe he just told me what I wanted to hear? Maybe it was another game?

I'll never know if he doesn't get his ass here soon. Pam had left for the weekend, claiming to want to visit her family's beach house one last time before they closed it up for the winter. Amelia promised me that she would be spending the weekend with Sam, so there'd be no interruptions.

Bill kept his distance, but I did give him a piece of my mind this past Wednesday after one of our classes together. As mad as I was with him, at least it was out in the open. No lies, no hiding… only honesty. I hope.

Bill told me that after Eric's talk with me, he came back to the room, eventually. He had sobered up by then and apologized to Eric for his outburst. I told him he should have been apologizing to me instead, which he did. I guess if Eric can sort of forgive him, I could to. We needed to be adults about the situation, and you couldn't get more adult than this.

Movie in DVD player? Check. Curtains closed? Check. Baby blue sweats and white tee shirt? Check. Looks like I was all set.

Right at seven sharp the doorbell rang. I pulled open the door and drank in the sight in front of me as my heart leapt up and down. "Eric. Come in, please."

His eyebrow hitched as he passed me. "Hey. You said to be here at seven."

Ooh, did he not want to be here? No, no. You can't think like that. I walked over and sat down on "the" loveseat and patted the cushion next to me. "Have a seat."

He was still eying me suspiciously, like I had something up my sleeve. Nope, not this time. It's just going to be him and me, alone, talking…and whatever else may come to mind.

"Are you afraid to sit next to me?"

He snorted and sat down. "Not hardly, but you never know what someone might be planning."

It was then I noticed that he was fumbling with something in his hands. It looked like some material. I was chuckling when I realized what it was.

I flashed him a sly grin and pointed. "Is that mine by chance?"

His cheeks tinged red. "Uh yeah. I thought you'd want it back." I took it from him and tossed it toward the stairs.

His hand ran through his hair a few times and rested on the back of his neck as he looked away. I closed my eyes and shook my head and sighed heavily.

"So, why did you want me to come over?" He was anxious to see what I wanted.

"I just thought we could continue our talk from last weekend." _Or something else_.

He took his time, and I was patient while he formed the words he wanted to say. "Sookie, I meant what I said. I'm sorry for playing games with you. It was wrong of me to toy with you like that. I hope you'll forgive me. I also know that I have no right to be jealous, but it made me crazy to think of you with any other guy. After we talked, I went back to my room and Bill and I had a long talk." He looked into my eyes. "I really am sorry about everything. I shouldn't have taken it that far."

Wow, I really must have done a number on him to have him do this 180. I rested my hand on his knee. "Eric, I will forgive you, if you forgive me for being with Bill. Please just don't do it again, ever."

The corners of his lips curled into a smile. "As long as you promise not to sleep with Bill again, ever."

I actually laughed. "Deal."

We sat there and talked about the games and why he did it. Deep down, I really did want to understand why. I tried to apologize again for my little revenge bit, but he held up his hand and stopped me. He was actually impressed that I played him like that, and that he deserved every bit of it.

Once we got everything out of our system, we sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until I broke the tension. "Sooo, now what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "How about we finish that movie?"

"Sure, why not." I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv and pressed play.

I thought that at least he acknowledged what he did was wrong. Now maybe we could get somewhere. I smiled at him and licked my lips. "Now, I believe the last time we were on this couch, you were sitting there and I was over here." I scooted over to the far end of the loveseat.

He had the funniest look of confusion on his face, until it registered. The last time we were on this couch was movie night. He smirked and we slid into place.

"Hmm, something's not right about this. Oh, I know. I believe my hand was right…here." He put his hand on my thigh and ran it up to where it met my hip. I reached over and gave his thigh a squeeze.

His thumb rubbed against the seam of my sweatpants, igniting a fire underneath. He leaned way over and his breath was on my neck as he whispered, "You're too far away. Move closer."

I scooted closer to him and turned my head so our lips met. The kiss was gentle, reverent, but grew passionate. My lips parted and invited his tongue to mingle with mine. My hand slid up and pressed against his bulge and he moaned into my mouth. He returned the favor and rubbed the flat part of his fingers into my sensitive area.

Screw the movie. I was hoping we could kind of tease each other until we couldn't take it anymore, but I gave up on going slow. I got up, turned and straddled his lap, grinding into him and finding his lips again.

We spent the next several minutes kissing and grinding to a feverish pitch. Our hands reaching everywhere they could.

"Sookie…" Eric moaned into my mouth and I groaned at hearing my name.

My breath hitched in my throat as he nipped his way down my jaw and to a very sensitive spot right behind my ear. "Uhhhh, Eric…" I pulled away and stood up, picking up his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about this?"

I didn't even answer him back; I just tugged him along until we reached my bedroom door. As I opened it he ran his fingers over my right butt cheek and whispered in my ear, "So, I'm finally going to get to see that secret tattoo of yours?"

"Oh I think it might be making an appearance." I grinned and shut the door behind us.

I turned and we resumed our kissing. He was so much taller than me, and I had to reach up to kiss him. He realized the height difference and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me over his lap again. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and yanked it over me in one swift move. I returned the favor and relieved him of his.

I gasped as his fingers traced the lacy edge of my bra. "Mmm. I want to see those pert nipples of yours again. That was quite a show you gave me before. Care to give me another one?"

I placed my hand over his and removed it. Licking my lips, I leaned in for a kiss, but instead pushed him down so he was lying on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as I unhooked my bra from the back.

If he wanted a show, I was going to give him a show. With one hand, I held up the bra, and with the other I slid the straps down my shoulders. I covered my breasts as the material fell from underneath.

"Now now. Don't be shy my sweet Sookie. Let me see those beautiful juicy apples of yours."

I giggled and looked right into his eyes. "Did you want a bite?"

He gently pulled my hands away and licked his lower lip as it rolled over his teeth. He sat back up and cupped his hands around both breasts, kneading the fleshy globes. My head fell back and I moaned as he rolled each nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Mmm, Eric. Harder. Pull harder."

He chuckled and closed his lips over one of them and suckled, as he pinched and pulled at the other one. The vibrations of his hums sent shockwaves down my body right to my clit, and I ground down on him harder.

"Eric…please." I could tell he was smiling as he switched positions with his mouth and fingers, lavishing the same attention again. My back arched into it, giving into the sensations he was producing.

When he finally pulled back, he pushed me to a standing position and rose to his full height. I shimmied out of my sweats and panties, but stopped him as he unzipped his jeans. I took his hands and guided them to the back of his neck and rested them there.

As I pulled down his jeans and briefs, I dropped to my knees and rested on my clothes in front of him. I looked back up into his eyes and licked my lips, as he stared down at me in awe.

"Sookie, you don't…"

I whispered, "Shhh. I don't do anything I don't want to do, remember that."

My fingers gently wrapped around his cock and I stroked it up and down a few times, always keeping my eyes on his. I wanted to watch his reaction as much as possible. It was such a turn on, and I was getting so wet from the lust that was radiating from both of us.

A drop of pre-cum leaked out from his tip and my thumb stroked over it rubbing it over the head. Whispered groans came from within him and I knew he was enjoying every moment. When another drop leaked out, I leaned my head in and touched the tip of my tongue to it. Starting with very small circles, my tongue swirled around his head until I enveloped it into my hot wet mouth.

"Ughh, Sookie."

I felt a hand come down and nestle in my hair, grabbing it lightly as my lips slid down his length and back up. I rested my hands on his thighs to steady myself and continued bobbing my head back and forth over him. His moans were eliciting moans from me, which caused him to twitch in my mouth from the vibrations.

I hollowed out my cheeks and increased the pressure of my sucking. "Uhh, yeah… like…that."

He brought his other hand down and steadied my head as his hips bucked back and forth. It was such an incredible rush, having him fuck my mouth. I didn't want it to end.

I licked the underside of his shaft and pulled back my lips a little to use my teeth. He growled and pulled all the way out. I looked up at him in confusion.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up. My turn." He helped me to my feet.

"Oh but before I do…" he spun me around quickly and his eyes feasted on exactly what he'd been dying to see.

I heard him let out a hearty laugh. "Looks like I finally caught the tiger by the tail huh?" he said swooping me up into his arms and laid me gently on the bed.

He stretched out over me, keeping most of his weight on his arms. His mouth crushed down on my lips kissing and sucking my tongue into his mouth. My hips involuntarily began to thrust up to meet him, and I could feel his hardened cock against my thigh.

His lips blazed a fiery trail of kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. My pulse was already racing and my heartbeat increased. He found his way to my nipples and paid special attention to them once more.

As I was moaning and writhing beneath him, he slipped a hand down between us and palmed my mound. My hips bucked harder into his fingers.

His breaths were becoming shallower and he whispered into the valley between my breasts, "Is there something you want Sookie?"

"Ohh Eric. No games. Please, just…"

He laughed. "This is no game my lover. I want to hear it from your sweet lips."

His mouth and tongue licked their way down to just above my shaven mound as his fingers rubbed up and down my folds. I could feel my juices coating his fingers and my folds as he increased his pressure. "Tell me what you want? I can't do it if you don't tell me."

"Eric, please." He blew a stream of cool air between my legs and I began to shake.

"Oh god. Please Eric. I want…"

"What do you want?" he whispered.

I gave in to his demand. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me, your tongue, your fingers, your hard…oh God, yesss." His tongue pushed through and began lapping at my juices as I told him what I wanted.

His lips and teeth found my clit and began nibbling as two fingers penetrated my center. I was thrusting my hips faster and he was trying as best as he could to hold them still. Finally he just threw my legs over his shoulders and held them as he buried his face back between my legs.

My cries were at a feverish pitch, which matched the pitched heat coming from my body. Oh god, he was so good with his mouth. He nibbled my folds all the way down and thrust his tongue inside me. I brought my hand down to join him and rubbed my clit for him. With my other hand, I massaged my nipples, tugging and pulling in rhythm to my other hand.

"Eric… not gonna… last… gonna…" I was mostly incoherent with speech.

He gave my center one long last lick before crawling back up between my legs. I reached over to my nightstand drawer and pulled out a gold foiled wrapper.

"I wasn't sure if you had one," I said between pants.

He wasted no time and ripped the package open with his teeth. He slipped a hand down between us and rolled the condom onto him, then rubbed the tip between my folds.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and reached down to guide his cock to my eagerly awaiting entrance. Slowly he pushed himself into me, and my hips thrust upwards to push him in faster. I wasn't in this for slow.

He got the hint and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. Again he pulled out slowly and slammed back into me as far as he could go. Each thrust, each slam, I cried out from the overwhelming electric currents coursing through my body.

We found a rhythm that worked for us and our climaxes were building like rapid fire. His grunts were coming faster and louder now and I knew neither of us were going to last.

Just as I reached the edge, he pulled out and shouted, "Turn over, now. I want to take you from behind."

I did exactly what he asked and turned over onto my hands and knees. "Grab your headboard and hold on."

Boy, he was getting bossy with the commands there. I wiped the thought from my head as he thrust back into me from behind and I held on for dear life. After a minute, we found our rhythm again and as he thrust forward, I thrust back to meet him.

He held onto my hip with one hand and I groaned as the other hand came down right on my tattoo. Again, he brought his hand down and I couldn't help laughing. "Are you trying to tame the tiger or something?"

He laughed back. "No way. I want that tiger wild and out of control."

We continued our rhythm as he brought his hand down over and over on each cheek. I wasn't going to last anymore. "Eric…. I'm…"

My muscles clenched around him and explosions erupted from every molecule of my body. As I cried out his name over and over, I heard him groaning. He thrust through my orgasm a few more times before emptying himself into the condom.

I got lightheaded for a second and collapsed forward bringing him down over me. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before lying down beside me. My panting breaths were returning to normal, as was his and I turned over to lie down next to him.

"Oh god Eric. That was incredible."

He turned on his side and tucked me close to him, drawing lazy circles on my stomach. "No, Sookie. You're incredible. I'm never going to let you go now, you know that."

"I hope not. At least now I know if you try to play any games with me, I'll be ready for it. Trust me when I say that I'll be giving it right back."

"You really had me there, you know…at the library. You played the game very well." He seemed almost proud of me. I just laughed and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes and yawned with a satisfied expression on my face. As I drifted off, I snickered. "Well, I did learn from the best."


End file.
